Reflecting Frost
by Sindragosa of Ysera
Summary: Drabble series starring Sindragosa.
1. Frost

Hello and welcome! I go by many names, but for now, I'll stick with Sindy considering my pen name. Yes I do play WoW. Again reference to my pen. I'm not really new to FF, but I am to the game of writing. So in that mindset let me ask a simple thing: While I can take criticism, I do NOT condone flaming.

Now, about this piece here. These will be dribbles. All of which will be in MY perceived version of Sindragosa's thoughts. There is no real order of any kind, and I am willing to take requests for any prompts. The updates will vary in size depending on the prompt which will be the title for each.

Other than that:

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE WORLD OF WARCRAFT FRANCHISE! I just have an account and an unhealthy addiction to the game.

* * *

**Drabble 1: Frost**

I can't remember exactly the time I had begun to hear the name, The Frost Queen. When I had been 'reborn', the boy had simply stated "My Lady..." with small reverence. And he had not been wrong. I had been a Lady.

Lady Sindragosa, Prime Consort of the Mighty Lord Malygos, the Spell Weaver. That was who I was so long ago.

But what sort of Lady had I been? What sort of mate? Was I so horrible of both titles that I had been left to take a hefty part of the blast that had sent me hurtling to the wasted reaches of the North during the War of the Ancients? To be left blinded and bleeding to death, my cries for help silenced by the driving winds and snow? Death had been the only comfort given to me. And it had been taken away, whispered promises of vengeance the attractive lure.

Frost Queen. Hm.

Maybe this one would be more my thing. Afterall, hadn't I risen from the ice?


	2. Blush

Here we go, number 2! Had this puppy on my mind while at work today!

**Setup:** This scene will take place before the War of the Ancients, and is AU but could be cannon. It will bring characters of the WoW Uni OOC slightly, but that's what crack is for, ja?

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own World of Warcraft or any characters of that Universe! But imagine if I did**!

* * *

**Prompt 2**: Blush

**Pairing**: Implied Malygosa (Malygos/Sindragosa)

* * *

Every ten years or so, since the beginnings of their ascension to Aspects, the leaders of the Five Dragonflights would convene. Every gathering would rotate each time to a domain of said flights, to promote equality and stability of ties between them. And this time around, the Blues were the hosting party. And it had driven the Prime Consort, Sindragosa mad. Her darling mate would hear it from her later. Malygos seemed to have a bit of a sadistic streak in him at the moment, considering his teasing of her preparations, stating they should all be happy to even have set foot in the door, let alone a place to stay in his company. Though, she could see beneath the witty and sarcastic smirk, his excitement to see his brother from the Black Dragonflight.

Neltharion, The Earth Warder and his consort Sintharia were the rulers of the Earth and the Black Dragonflight. Neltharion had the power to create mountains and canyons as well as continents. Within him was a wisdom and knowledge many of the others cherished, but his friendship even more so by Malygos.

The Dreamer, Ysera and her own consort were an interesting pair. Eranikus though, would do just about anything for her, and their devotion was rather romantic. Hopefully it would never come down to that. The pair of leaders of the Green Dragonflight were rather close to Alexstrasza and her brood.

As always, it would seem that Nozdormu and Soridormi had all the time in the world. And oddly enough it would be true, seeing as they were the Masters of Time. Though unlike his brothers and sisters, he had not taken on another consort, taking only Soridormi, which had confused many, but she knew, from her conversations with her, that his affections would not be spreadable for another. It secretly filled her with envy.

The Life Binder, Alexstrasza was the leader of the Red, the protector of Life, along with her consort Tyranastrasz. There was rumor she had recently taken another, younger consort, yet his name had never been mentioned. The Life Binder herself would only smile softly, a look of fondness entering her eyes before effortlessly changing the subject.

Each pair were unique, yet so much the same, and united all by similar goals. To protect Azeroth, as it was later called, and nurture it to the will of the Titans. But at this moment, in this room, filled with only women, Sindragosa felt she was cornered.

The evening had flowed fine enough the night before at the Welcoming. Greetings and well wished observations shared, recollections of personal events passed among the men and women. Then it had gotten late and they parted ways. It was now the next day, and the Blue Consort had scheduled time for the women and men time away to share stories like most sentient species do to bond. Which had landed her in the pickle she was now in.

"I...umm...That is to say..." Sindragosa stuttered, worrying her bottom lip somewhat heavily as her aqua eyes fluttered back and forth from ruby hazed gold, ever shifting blue-green, and cornflower blue.

Alexstrasza leans closer in her chair, highly intent to hear the answer she so wished to hear. Ysera's ears had seemingly perked slightly, her green brow lifting in question. Soridormi placed her hand upon the younger female, a soothing smile meant to ease her on her lips. She couldn't take it anymore!

Suddenly a heated feeling flushes over her ears, her eyes shutting as she accidentally shouts, "WE DON'T KNOW YET IF I'M HAVING A BROOD!"

All was silent...Till the sound of her mate drifted in behind the group of gossips. "Isn't she cute when she blushes like that?"


	3. Nurture

Sorry for the huge delay in updating! As a treat to soothe, I will be posting another prompt after this! I kinda got carried away with a few things. (My child is like a murloc. Cute as a button, till you make him mad.) Anywho, thank you for being patient!

~Sindy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from World of Warcraft. But if I did,...I would finally make one bad ass female the focus of an entire expac, and it wouldn't be Sylvanas (Whom I do love btw)**

* * *

Prompt: Nurture

Pairing: None

Rating: T

* * *

She never had the real opportunity to see the birth and subsequent rearing of her brood with Malygos. Then again, she wasn't surprised. The world was in a fit of uncontrolled chaos waiting to be unleashed. And all because some too hot to trot elf decided she would bring a being that would sooner killer her than grace her bed into this world.

Thus the will of the Titans, she supposed. Or whatever was said these days.

But opportunity can knock twice.

It was no secret that the young Prince of the lands formerly known as Lordaeron had committed acts of atrocities well before the merging with the cursed orc spirit known as Ner'Zhul. The Culling of Stratholme being the first of many major razings. Like all things horrible, it had originally been done with the intentions to protect his people from the necrotic plague sweeping the Eastern Kingdoms. The first steps to his Hell. It would be only natural for a human to begin to reflect back in his dreams as horrific nightmares.

Thus, she why she was here now, sitting on the arm of the frozen perch he called a throne, taloned fingers sliding slowly through fine strands of silvery white connected to the head resting on her thigh, rumbling softly from her chest and throat. Leather encased fingers clutched to the metal of her shinguards as a soft, masculine whine reaches her pointed ears.

The orc would only allow the nightmares to come when he was displeased at the fact the young prince would disobey him directly. And this time, it would seem it was a severe transgression, for the smell of sorrow and regret saturated the air around her.

She despised the disgusting jailer of her unlife, but she couldn't also not thank him for giving her these rare times of reprieve to show that she, like most females, not only had the instinct and drive to kill, but to also nurture.


End file.
